rintschburgfandomcom-20200213-history
People's Republic of Rintschburg
After the end of the Second World War, the Archduchy of Rintschburg was given to the USSR, along with other eastern European nations. The People's Republic of Rintschburg was founded as a socialist republic, and member of the Warsaw Pact. History Upon seizing control of Rintschburg from Nazi occupation in 1943, the USSR did very little immediately, and primarily maintained occupation until the end of the war, in order to prevent the Wehrmacht from retaking the Island, at the time, Archduke Otto II was in exile, in London after fleeing his nation during Hitler's Anschluss of Rintschburg. Due to it's close proximity to the USSR, Rintschburg was placed under the Iron Curtain of the Warsaw Pact. In 1955 The People's Republic of Rintschburg was officially established. Socialist Reforms After the Establishment of the People's Republic, Rintschburg began to undergo industrialization, the formerly agrarian nation had many of it's citizens farms seized by the state, in order to build factories. While Rintschburg previously did have a capital city, most of the population lived in small farming villages, several of these villages were officially closed, their populations were moved into newly made housing complexes closer to factories, and the former farmers were assigned factory jobs. While many farms remained, they were collectivized. Due to the diminished population from the world wars, the people's republic encouraged procreation, with families with more children given favorable treatment, and, for women with over 5 children, official awards for contributing to the working class, while families without children were looked down upon by the state, and the members of society who supported the socialist government. Purges During the Socialist reforms, leaders of fascist parties were forced into labor camps, or executed as "enemies of the people". Those who openly collaborated with Nazi occupation were imprisoned. The Trotskyist party, which held a noteworthy presence prior to the reforms, was outlawed as "revisionist", and it's leader was executed, after attempting to mobilize his party's militia against the People's Republic. Education At the age of 5, children were required to attend a state school. This education was supplied at no cost by the state, and drastically increased literacy rates among the population, from 62.8% in 1939, to 99.1% in 1960. The schools however, focused on loyalty to the state, and encouraged children to have a disdain for capitalism, and the west in general, the United States in particular. The school system also allowed children to have a more hands-on experience once they turned 14, the school system focused less on other subjects, and began to teach children how to be a productive worker, allowing them to visit farms, and factories, as "field trips". By the time they were 16, they were given a job, either in farming, or factory work, as well as a mandatory 2 year reserve commission with the National Liberation Front, the military of the People's Republic, which claimed to be the modern successor to the Marxist-Leninist resistance militia, of the same name, which fought Nazi occupation from 1939 until 1943, though this commission was only mandatory for boys. Military All able male citizens were expected to serve a 2 year commission in the reserves of the National Liberation Front, from the age of 16, until the age of 18. However, once they reached 18 years of age, they were given the option to receive a 5 year commission, with either the active military, or to continue in the reserve, however, reserve members were expected to also maintain a job in a factory, of farm. Most of the equipment of the National Liberation Army was of Soviet Design, with a few exceptions. Quality of Life There is much debate on the quality of life within the People's Republic. On one hand, literacy rates soared, healthcare became far more accessible, and the economy improved. Average wages were not very high, but neither was the cost of living. However, freedom of speech was virtually non-existent, and questioning the state, or protesting, could result in imprisonment in a labor camp, or a possible death sentence for serious offenders. Families which refused to relocate during industrialization were forcefully moved, and a few who took up armed resistance, were executed. Religion was not illegal, and the government didn't close down any churches, or temples, however, a strong separation between church and state existed, and religion was frowned on by many in the inner party, however, due to the high numbers of religious individuals living in Rintschburg at the time of the socialist reforms, the state did very little about the presence of the Orthodox Church, to prevent further rebellion, and would often attempt to convince priests to promote the reforms. There is no doubt the government was oppressive, and responsible for unnecessary deaths, however, the average citizen did not suffer a great deal, unless they openly questioned the state, or attempted to take part in a rebellion, or protest.